Black Keys
by ChasingPavements123
Summary: Ten years ago Rachel left New york heartbroken. Now she has a life she could only dream about. But when her past resurfaces it turns her world upside down.Then the one who made her to leave explains why, she has to forgive his past to decide her future


"Rachel?" a voice from outside her trailer called to her.

"Yes?" Twenty-five year old Rachel Berry responded while she finished her strongly worded text message to her agent. She just found out that one of the sponsors for her twenty-sixth birthday party was Charmin Ultra and they wanted to put trial-size toilet paper in the gift bags. Not cool.

"Mr. Alders wants you on set now." The assistant director Shelly appeared at the door avoiding eye contact. Whenever Rachel asked her why she never looked her straight in the eye, the only answer that she got was that Rachel is a huge star and eye contact is disrespectful. Rachel knew, however, from her twenty-three years of stage training that it was Shelly's lack of self-confidence that caused her to avoid the starlets eyes like frosty avoided the greenhouse.

"Alright, tell David that I'll be there soon." The old Rachel Berry, you know the obnoxious, outspoken Glee Club star wanted to give Shelly a quick lesson in self-confidence. But Rachel Berry 2.0 learned that sometimes keeping your mouth shut is the best idea. That knowledge she gathered from her PR team and tabloids after she corrected Oprah's grammar when she appeared on the show to talk about her success with her action movie Down Under. Her next trip to Oprah definitely had an apology in store. But she couldn't dwell on that. The young star was needed on set. Grabbing her latte, she headed out.

"Good. Now this time, lower Rachel onto the bed slowly. No, no slow-slower! Oh my sweet Louis V! Have you never seen a sweet, romantic sex scene?" David Alders was furious. After two hours, he couldn't get Penn Badgley to do a simple thing. For some reason he can't lower a 100lb girl onto a bed slowly/ Did Blake not give it up to him during their ill-fated rendezvous? On the other hand, David had to smile. Rachel was fantastic! She was so talented. She could act like nobody's business and could dance better than Ginger Rogers. If only she could sing, David sighed.

" Alright, take five." David stormed off in the direction of an extra's trailer. He was probably hoping for a little something. Rachel knew that something would take at least ten minutes so she pulled out her phone and started playing angry birds.

"So David and Brooke are at it again." Penn sat next to Rachel.

"I guess so." Rachel smiled never breaking concentration. "Um, can I help you?" Rachel looked up and bit her bottom lip.

" I was just wondering if maybe you would..." The vibration of Rachel's phone silenced Penn.

"Sorry. Hey it's Kurt. I wonder what he wants?" Rachel's OBFF (old/Ohio best friend) had been M.I.A since her broke up with Blaine last month.

"Hello little Ms. Diva." Kurt said once Rachel answered the phone.

"Kurt. What do you want?" Rachel said, more shocked than annoyed.

"I just wanted to warn you abut something Princess." Princess had become Kurt's nickname for Rachel. The term was more welcoming than hurtful now.

"Let me think. You and your outrageous but fabulous fashion since is taking the fashion world by storm."

"No. It's...it's our tenth anniversary of our first Sectionals.

"Kurt. I can't. I couldn't. You of all people should know that..."

"No listen Princess. Every year we take a trip. And by we I mean, of course, everyone but you. This year we're coming to L.A.

"Oh no!" Rachel was almost in tears. She couldn't see them. All of the nasty voicemails and text messages they left came bounding back into her head and she felt like she was going to explode.

"Rachel, I really think you should see us. If only for a hello and good-bye." Kurt pleaded.

"I can't. I just can't. It would hurt me too bad."

"There we go again. Only caring about yourself."

"Don't you think that after everything that happened, I deserve to protect myself? I gave my everything only to be thrown out the next day. I felt like Gaga's meat dress. Abused, loved, hated, and abused again. I'm finally in a good place now. I can't re-open that wound Kurt. Not now." Rachel didn't hold back the tears this time. Penn handed her a tissue. What was he still doing here?

"Look. I'll call you when we land. I'm sure you'll change your mind." Kurt was hopeful.

"Don't. Please don't. Don't call me. Goodbye Kurt." Rachel hung and wiped her eyes. She looked down at her hands only to see black splotches. Dammit. Now she had to reapply her make-up.

"So Rachel, I wa-" Penn started again.

"I'm sorry Penn. I can't do this right now." Rachel stood as one of David's assistants appeared.

"Hello. I'm sorry to interrupt, but Mr. Alders said he was giving you the rest of the day free. Of course today was your last day of work for the next few months so enjoy. Get some rest." The unnamed assistant hurried away.

"Well then. I guess I'll see you in February. Goodbye Penn." Rachel ran off. She hated giving him the cold shoulder but she didn't like. At least not the way he liked her. Besides she has a boyfriend and a date tonight.


End file.
